Voz do Coração
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: COMPLETA! - "Você deve saber a verdade, e a verdade te libertará" - Ouvir o que não deve tem suas consequências...
1. Ouvido por acaso

**Voz do Coração**

**Original: **Voice of the heart (by Bingblot)

**Disclaimer:** Porque tudo relacionado a Harry Potter me pertence, eu vivo num castelo perto de Aberdeen, Scotland e eu tenho tanto dinheiro que nem sei o que fazer com ele. E o nome de Sirius ficou limpo no 4º livro e ele e Harry vivem numa casa fora de Londres onde Remo vai fazer umas visitinhas de vez em quando. E Harry e Hermione estão namorando desde seu quinto ano e eles vão se casar assim que terminarem Hogwarts... Preciso esfregar na sua cara que nada relacionado a HP é meu, eu não vivo num castelo e não tenho dinheiro?

**Nota da Autora:** O título é de uma linha do Duc de la Rochefoucald que fala que 'voice of the heart which speaks the truth' (É a voz do coração que fala a verdade). Inspirado, em parte, pela brilhante "Time for Goodbye" da Libbie na hphg ficathon, então é pra ela. Aproveitem e por favor review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Parte 1: Ouvido por Acaso **

_Nenhum bem acontece quando alguém ouve o que não deve._

Ele sempre havia ouvido isso; sabia que devia ter ido embora, voltado para o dormitório masculino do 7º ano assim que ele percebeu que o Salão Comunal não estava vazio. Mas por algum motivo ele não conseguiu se mover.

Ele não tinha sido capaz de dormir, (dificilmente isso seria um problema novo para ele), então ele decidiu ler um dos seus livros novos de DCAT, este com feitiços de defesa que Hermione havia encontrado para ele na biblioteca hoje. (Ele não sabia onde Hermione achava todos esses livros, considerando que ele nunca conseguia encontra-los quando precisava deles, mas daí Hermione conhecia a biblioteca melhor do que ninguém, incluindo Madame Pince provavelmente, então ele não parou para pensar muito nisso.) Então ele tinha percebido que o havia deixado no Salão Comunal e resolveu pegar sua capa de invisibilidade (isso já tinha virado um hábito - no ano passado a qualquer hora que ele andasse tanto dentro quanto fora do castelo ele trazia sua capa junto, já que hoje em dia até mesmo Hogwarts não estava completamente a salvo) e saiu.

Ele ouviu vozes quando estava descendo as escadas e as reconheceu como sendo de Hermione e de Gina e parou, com a intenção de tirar sua capa, pegar seu livro e deixa-las sozinhas, quando as últimas palavras de Hermione penetraram em seu cérebro.

"Clark Randall me chamou para ir à Hogsmeade com ele." A voz de Hermione quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado quando ela e Gina começaram a estudar.

_Clark Randall..._ ele era um dos nomes que estava na boca de todo mundo esse ano, um setimanista como eles, só que da Corvinal, e que tinha uma reputação muito alta sendo um ótimo jogador de Quadribol (Harry podia dar uma opinião nisso já que ele era um dos batedores do time da Corvinal). Ele também era bonito, seu cabelo castanho e olhos azuis que pareciam, na opinião de Harry, reduzir a população feminina a risadinhas, timidez e piscar de olhos. A população feminina inteira com exceção de Hermione, na verdade. Mas Hermione era diferente.

"E?" Gina finalmente falou quando Hermione não disse mais nada depois daquilo.

"Eu disse não," Hermione disse baixinho.

Harry soltou a respiração que ele nem tinha percebido que estava segurando. Ela disse não. Ela não iria sair com Clark Randall. Ela disse não... Ele não sabia por que esse fato de repente pareceu tão importante, por que ele estava tão aliviado. Não era como se ele tivesse algo a dizer sobre com quem Hermione saía ou até se ela saía... Ele era o melhor amigo dela então é claro que ele _se importava_, ele não queria que Hermione se machucasse. Era só isso.

Ele não parou para pensar por que sua reação instintiva havia sido tão negativa – sua repentina convicção de que Clark Randall não era bom o bastante para Hermione, que Clark Randall a machucaria. Até mesmo se pedissem a opinião dele a um segundo atrás, ele não teria uma opinião favorável sobre o garoto.

Mas Hermione disse não...

Gina olhou pasma para Hermione como se Hermione houvesse calmamente anunciado seu casamento com Snape ou algo assim. Finalmente ela apenas ofegou um "Por quê?" com um tom e uma expressão que fortemente sugeriam que Gina acreditava que Hermione estava completamente fora de si.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um minuto, estudando sua pena como se de repente ela tivesse se tornado o objeto mais facinante do mundo, e então ela olhou para Gina. "Eu acho que você sabe por que, Gina," ela disse baixinho.

Harry mordeu seu lábio com força para segurar a vontade de dizer, _Mas eu não sei por que e eu quero saber. Por que você disse não? _

Gina apenas assentiu, entendendo de repente. "É Harry, não é." Era mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta.

Agora Harry _sabia_ que ele realmente não deveria estar de pé ali nas escadas debaixo de sua capa de invisibilidade ouvindo uma conversa particular. Mas agora só conseguiria se mexer e não ouvir como ele estava relacionado com a rejeição de Hermione ao convite de Clark Randall se ele pudesse aparatar para fora de Hogwarts. E agora ele só queria, não, _precisava_ ouvir o que ele tinha a ver com a decisão de Hermione.

Gina falou de novo. "Você está preocupada com ele." Novamente, era uma afirmação. O que Gina não disse mas pensou foi, _você está preocupada demais com Harry para pensar em namorar alguém. _A preocupação de Hermione para com Harry dificilmente era um segredo; todos sabiam que a única razão pela qual Hermione não era monitora chefe era que ela havia recusado a oferta, dizendo que ela precisava focar toda sua energia e atenção em Harry e em sua última luta contra Voldemort, esta que todos sabiam que aconteceria em breve, em questão de meses; eles só não sabiam como ou quando isso iria acontecer. (Todos tinham achado estranho que Hermione havia ficado branca como papel quando ela leu sua carta de Hogwarts que havia chegado no Largo Grimmauld naquele verão, todos esperavam que ela se tornaria monitora chefe e então esperavam ver felicidade em seu rosto e até parabeniza-la, seria uma luz naquele verão tenso. Ela havia colocado a carta no canto sem dizer nada, até que Rony finalmente perguntou o que todos estavam querendo saber, "Você não é monitora chefe, Hermione?" Ela olhou para Harry antes de olhar para Rony, dizendo simplesmente, "Sim." Ela continuou, cortando os parabéns com um baixinho "Eu não vou aceitar." Rony a olhou assustado como se ela tivesse repentinamente anunciado que iria desistir da escola ou como se uma outra cabeça tivesse crescido nela; e Hermione não havia se importado em explicar, apenas disse, "Eu não vou aceitar e vou escrever para Professora McGonagall dizendo isso agora mesmo" antes de sair do aposento, deixando um silêncio confuso para trás. Harry ouviu os motivos pela própria Hermione mais tarde naquela noite, e não soube o que dizer para agradece-la pelo seu sacrifício. Ele finalmente apenas disse, "Hermione, eu- uh- eu não...- obrigado." Não foi o agradecimento mais expressivo do mundo mas Hermione havia entendido como ela sempre fazia e apertou de leve a mão dele como se dissesse que ela não o deixaria falhar. Não que ele estivesse preocupado com _isso_.)

Ele ainda estava confuso sobre como a preocupação de Hermione com ele influenciou a rejeição dela ao convite de Clark Randall quando Hermione suspirou um pouco e olhou para Gina. "Sim, é Harry, mas não é só porque eu estou preocupada com ele." Ela parou, olhando para longe, dando a impressão de que estava procurando sua coragem. "Eu - eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry." A voz de Hermione saiu baixinho mas para Harry foi como se ela tivesse gritado. Talvez ela até tenha, se olhar pelo efeito que isso teve nele. Ele podia ouvir a frase ecoando em seu ouvido. _Eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry. Eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry... _

Hermione estava apaixonada por ele? Harry teve a sensação de que seu queixo teria caído no chão se não estivesse grudado. Hermione - _Hermione_ estava apaixonada por ele. Hermione estava _apaixonada_ por ele. Hermione estava apaixonada por _ele._

Ele balançou a cabeça um pouco para clarear seus pensamentos e finalmente recobrou a presença de espírito suficiente para voltar para o dormitório masculino do 7º ano e ir em direção ao lugar perto da janela, derrubando sua capa no seu malão no caminho.

Dizem que ouvir o que não deve não faz bem algum; ele não podia dizer, não sabia, se Hermione estar apaixonada por ele era algo bom. Seus pensamentos estavam girando como se eles estivessem num redemoinho. Hermione, sua melhor amiga, estava apaixonada por ele. Tudo o que ele sabia era que isso era algo inesperado, um choque, que lhe havia tirado completamente o equilíbrio como se tivessem puxado o tapete debaixo de seus pés. Ele nunca tinha pensado – nunca tinha imaginado... tudo o que Hermione tinha feito por ele, o modo de como ela se preocupava... ele sempre acreditou que era por causa de sua amizade. E enquanto ele agradecia aos céus por ter amigos tão leais como ela, como Rony, amigos que arriscariam, e já haviam arriscado, suas vidas para protege-lo, ele nunca tinha sequer cogitado a idéia de que algo além de amizade motivava Hermione, do mesmo jeito que ele nunca imaginaria que algo além de amizade motivaria Rony.

Ele teve a súbita lembrança de estar na Casa dos Gritos, encarando Sirius... _Este era o homem que havia assassinado seus pais. E pela primeira vez, ele queria machucar, matar... Ele andou para frente, sem sua varinha, sem nem saber o que ou como fazer, só sabia que queria vingar seus pais... E então duas mãos o pegaram e o puxaram para trás, Hermione de um lado, só sussurrando, "Não, Harry!" de um jeito que penetrava em seu cérebro furioso com um medo profundo, medo por ele... Rony do outro, enquanto Rony se colocava de pé mesmo como sua perna quebrada, dizendo impetuosamente apesar da palidez agora acentuada de sua pele, "Se você quer matar Harry, terá que nos matar também!" _Nos matar... Rony havia sido capaz de dizer aquilo, ele sabia que Hermione também o protegeria com a própria vida... Ele se lembrou de estar no Departamento de Mistérios, de Hermione encarando os Comensais da Morte apesar do medo e do receio que ele podia ver por trás de seus olhos. Ele conhecia a lealdade de Hermione, ela havia provado isso e a sua amizade ao longo dos últimos 6 anos mas... era mais do que amizade o que aparentemente Hermione sentia por ele, era mais do que amizade o que a mantinha do lado dele, ajudando-o ...

Por que Hermione se apaixonaria por ele?

Porém mais importante do que isso, o que ele sentia por ela? Ele a amava também? Ele sabia que se importava com ela por ela ser sua melhor amiga; ainda se lembrava de como seu coração parecia ter parado quando ele pensou que Hermione havia sido morta no Departamento de Mistérios. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o frio em seu peito, como se uma mão gelada estivesse passando por dentro dele, quando vinha o pensamento de Hermione caída no chão, tão rígida e tão pálida... Nada poderia acontecer com Hermione. Ele precisava dela.

Mas e se talvez, só talvez, ele a amasse de um jeito além de _melhor-amiga_? Harry suspirou, fazendo uma careta ao olhar para a escuridão. Ele não _sabia_.

Na verdade ele nunca tinha pensado em Hermione desse jeito. Por sorte, depois do fiasco que foi sua relação com Cho no 5º ano e com tudo o que aconteceu depois daquilo, ele não tinha pensado em garota alguma desse modo. Ele estava mais preocupado em manter-se vivo, tentando imaginar como ele, sozinho como ele sabia que estaria, iria derrotar Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso do século. Ele era só Harry; ele não era Dumbledore ou até mesmo Professor Lupin; ele não conhecia todos os feitiços de DCAT ou todas as poções, ou qualquer outra coisa. Hermione sabia mais sobre DCAT do que ele, era melhor em feitiços ou azarações. Ele pensou na azaração que ela tinha colocado no pergaminho, no rosto de Marietta Edgecombe, e sorriu com a pequena lembrança. Esperta Hermione...

Ele tinha outra lembrança, essa bem mais velha... Um abraço, o primeiro gesto de afeição que alguém já tinha lhe mostrado apareceu em sua memória... _Eu! Livros! E inteligência! Existem coisas mais importantes – amizade e coragem e – oh Harry, tenha cuidado!_ Era bem Hermione descrever as coisas assim, como se ela fosse nada mais do que livros e inteligência... ela era uma amiga tão leal e corajosa; o Chapéu Seletor havia acertado quando a colocou na Grifnória e não na Corvinal...

Tudo isso lhe lembrou do assunto original de toda essa reflexão: Hermione. Ele se importava com ela, com certeza. Ela era, junto com Rony, a pessoa com quem ele mais se importava. Ele precisava dela; ela era sua melhor amiga e a única pessoa que _sempre_ havia estado lá para ele, o havia apoiado... Mas isso queria dizer que ele a amava _daquele_ jeito? Daquele jeito que ele sabia que ele nunca tinha amado alguém antes?

Finalmente desistindo de tentar organizar seus pensamentos confusos, ele se arrastou pela cama e fechou os olhos, forçando-se a encontrar alguma vontade para dormir. Ao invés disso ele pôde ver Hermione franzindo as sombrancelhas com algo que ela estava lendo, mordendo sua pena, levantando sua mão na aula, sorrindo com algo que ou ele ou Rony havia dito, rindo... Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz dela na sua cabeça – _Eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry... Apaixonada pelo Harry..._

Ele abriu os olhos, dando uma olhada no relógio ao lado da cama para ver que já passava das três da manhã. Sua cabeça caiu de volta no travesseiro enquanto ele apertava seus olhos fechados, tentando parar de pensar em Hermione, tentando parar de pensar em tudo, pelo menos um pouco.

Seu último pensamento antes de finalmente dormir foi que ele realmente vai odiar ter que acordar na manhã seguinte...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ouvir o que não deve, Harry decidiu, definitivamente era algo muito ruim. E saber que alguém ama você é uma maldição horrível. Pelo menos estava sendo neste caso.

Ele só não conseguia agir normalmente perto de Hermione durante o dia todo. Ele sabia que estava agindo de modo estranho, por um lado porque ele se _sentia_ desajeitado quando ele estava com ela, por outro porque tanto Hermione quanto Rony lhe perguntaram diversas vezes se tinha algo errado. Ele mentiu todas as vezes, dizendo que não era nada; mas honestamente, o que ele deveria dizer? Que ele se sentia desconfortável perto de Hermione porque ele havia descoberto por acidente que ela estava apaixonada por ele e ele não sabia o que estava sentindo por ela? Harry bufou com a idéia. _Realmente, isso soaria otimamente bem_, ele pensou com sarcasmo.

E o mais irônico disso tudo foi que seu primeiro pensamento e instinto foi virar-se para Hermione. Ela era a pessoa com quem ele automaticamente confidenciava algo que o estava incomodando a qualquer hora. E para esse tipo de situação pessoal, ele costumava querer a opinião e a compreensão dela... Se ele não estivesse se sentindo tão perdido, ele estaria rindo muito de tudo isso.

Merlin, mas ele odiou quão desajeitado ele se sentiu perto de Hermione. Desajeitado e _atento_ a ela de um jeito que ele nunca esteve antes. Não que ele já tivesse se esquecido dela alguma vez ou algo do tipo, porém agora ele tinha a sensação de ter ganho um sexto sentido que lhe dizia onde ela estava, o que ela estava fazendo... Ele estava ciente de todas as vezes que ela sorria, ou fazia uma careta, ou olhava para ele... Ele não conseguia entender como ele conseguiu ficar tão cego para não perceber antes o jeito como os olhos de Hermione brilhavam quando ela o via, o modo como ela sorria quando lhe dizia um simples "oi". Ela sempre parecia tão feliz ao ve-lo... Ele se sentiu bem em saber que alguém, que Hermione, sinceramente gostava de te-lo por perto, especialmente porque ele sabia que os sentimentos de Hermione não tinham nada, ou muito pouco, a ver com seu status de Menino Que Sobreviveu, suposto salvador do mundo mágico. Ela se importava com ele mesmo; ele sabia disso tanto quanto ele tinha certeza de que ela o conhecia como ninguém.

Tudo o que ela fazia dava a impressão de ser uma dica que ele deveria ter notado, uma evidência dos sentimentos dela. Mesmo o fato de que Hermione geralmente escolhia sentar-se mais perto dele do que de Rony nas refeições, algo que ele nunca havia visto significado algum antes, havia se tornado algo de extrema importância.

No almoço naquele dia, Hermione esticou a mão para alcançar a jarra de suco de abóbora, seu ombro e seu braço encostando nos dele no meio do caminho. Ele recuou quase imperceptivelmente com o calor que veio do lugar tocado. Como, como, _como_ ele nunca notou isso antes?

Ele teve problemas para se concentrar nas aulas porque Hermione sempre estava por perto, o que a transformava numa distração como nenhuma outra. Ela acidentalmente derrubou a pena no chão na aula de Transfiguração e quando ela se abaixou para pega-la seu cabelo, ainda crespo embora mais domado com o passar dos anos, descansou por um instante no joelho dele. Ele encarou o cabelo dela com olhos fixos, e pela primeira vez se perguntou como seria toca-lo. Será que era tão suave e macio como parecia?

Ele fez a ela uma pergunta sobre a lição de Feitiços, sorrindo sem querer para a confiança da resposta dela e para o fato de que ela não precisava consultar livro algum para responder. Ele sorriu para ela, "Obrigado, Hermione. O que seria de mim sem você?"

Ela ruborizou quase imperceptivelmente, a enorme atenção que ele estava tendo nela era a única coisa que lhe permitia notar, sendo que isso teria passado despercebido até o dia anterior. "Sempre que precisar, Harry." Ela lhe deu um sorriso rápido, que ele devolveu...

Mas por um rápido instante, seu olhar desceu dos olhos para os lábios dela, e pela primeira vez ele se perguntou como seria beija-la...

Ele nunca esteve tão feliz na vida pelo dia ter terminado e ser tarde o bastante para que ele pudesse dizer que estava cansado e ir para a cama sem levantar preocupação alguma. Para falar a verdade, ele supos que ele estava realmente cansado; afinal ele nem tinha dormido muito na noite anterior. Na realidade, ele se sentia mais exausto por causa de toda a tensão de estar constantemente observando Hermione, tensão de não saber mais como agir perto dela. E desejava sinceramente, pelo menos era assim que ele queria desejar, que ele não tivesse ouvido sem querer a declaração dos sentimentos de Hermione por ele.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Qual era o problema de Harry?

Hermione franziu as sombrancelhas enquanto Harry deixava o Salão Comunal dizendo que ele estava cansado e indo para a cama. Ele tinha agido estranho o dia todo; estava nervoso, agitado... Ela supos que não tinha ajudado o fato de ele aparentemente ter tido problemas para dormir de novo; ele não disse isso, mas ela pôde ver no olhar dele, nas sombras debaixo de seus olhos, ultimamente muito frequentes para que já fosse possível reconhece-las. Mas não era algo com Voldemort, isso ela podia garantir, pois o olhar dele não era aquela resignação pensativa e negra que sempre estava presente quando ele estava preocupado com o bruxo das trevas; era algo diferente. Mas o quê? Ela e Rony haviam lhe perguntado diversas vezes ao longo do dia se havia algo errado; ele sempre respondia que não era nada. Embora isso não quisesse dizer muita coisa, considerando que era Harry, o garoto que tinha a mania de guardar para si mesmo o que o incomodava. Suas confidências eram raras e só aconteciam depois de algo ter derrubado o muro que ele costumava construir ao redor de si mesmo. Um muro que ele apenas derrubou na frente dela e de Rony, ela podia dizer.

Ela olhou para Rony que também estava olhando para onde Harry tinha sumido, uma expressão de desagrado em seus olhos. "Rony, o Harry comentou com você se tem algo o incomodando?"

Rony olhou para ela, um semblante sério em seu rosto. "Não." Ele hesitou. "Você acha que tem algo a ver com V-Vol- Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Hermione revirou os olhos de leve com a contínua incapacidade de Rony para dizer o nome de Voldemort enquanto ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, é outra coisa, tenho certeza. Eu só não consigo imaginar o que seja. Talvez ele teve outro pesadelo..." Ela percebeu enquanto disse isso que essa explicação não batia com o comportamento estranho de Harry – ele estava, infelizmente, já tão acostumado com pesadelos que ele geralmente os colocava de lado e seguia o dia como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Eu espero que ele realmente esteja bem. Mas ele não pareceu triste, só preocupado e nervoso, o que não é bem o jeito dele. Talvez ele esteja preocupado em fazer os NIEM's com Voldemort por perto..."

Rony se permitiu um sorriso zombeteiro. "Isso seria algo com o qual você se preocuparia, Hermione."

Hermione não respondeu a gozação dele, apenas voltou-se para sua redação de Aritmancia, ainda com o pensamento voltado para o comportamento estranho de Harry.

Rony sentou-se de novo em sua cadeira, tentando imaginar qualquer outra explicação para o comportamento de Harry, e então franziu a testa. Harry parecia relativamente normal no treino de Quadribol naquele dia, parecia ele mesmo só um pouco mais preocupado. Foi depois, quando eles se encontraram com Hermione na Sala Precisa para treinarem novos feitiços e azarações, algo que já tinha se tornado rotina para eles. Foi aí que o nervosismo de Harry pareceu surgir, fazendo com que Rony passasse a desarma-lo muito fácil. Era Hermione, Rony pensou de repente; algo a ver com Hermione que estava fazendo Harry agir desse jeito. E repentinamente ele lembrou-se de ter notado que Harry esteve basicamente observando Hermione o dia todo, só olhando para outro lugar quando ela o encarava.

Era algo a ver com Hermione, disso Rony tinha certeza. Mas o quê?

CONTINUA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora: **Oi gente! E aí, tudo belezinha?

Espero que gostem desta nova tradução... é da Bingblot, se quiserem dar uma olhadinha na original, ela foi postada naquele mesmo site que eu "dei um jeitinho" (hehehe) de colocar no último capítulo de "Salvando Harry"...

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! Não esqueçam das reviews, ok?

Silvinha Potter


	2. Você deve saber a verdade

_**Voz do Coração**_

**Disclaimer:** Veja o capítulo 1.

**Nota da Autora:** Agradeço a todos vocês que leram e mandaram reviews para o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem deste do mesmo jeito.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Parte 2: Você deve saber a verdade **

É um momento estranho quando você percebe que está apaixonado por alguém. Certamente não teria sido assim se ele tivesse previsto ou planejado isso antes. Mas daí ele sempre pensou que grandes momentos dramáticos de revelação só aconteciam nos filmes ou nos livros, não na vida real.

Era um dia perfeitamente comum, uma tarde perfeitamente comum, e tudo o que Rony fez foi perguntar à Hermione, "Você vem para a partida de quadribol hoje?"

Uma pergunta perfeitamente comum que Rony sempre fazia para Hermione antes de todo jogo de quadribol. A falta de interesse de Hermione em quadribol já era bem conhecido, depois de tudo, e ela estava dizendo que queria ver alguma coisa na biblioteca para uma redação de Transfiguração no dia seguinte.

Hermione olhou primeiro para Harry e então para Rony, olhando para Rony como se ele tivesse acabado de perguntar seu próprio nome ou qualquer outra questão com resposta óbvia. "Vou," ela respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse algo que ele nem deveria ter perguntado.

E então Harry soube. Ele soube por que ele esteve tão aliviado por Hermione ter dado um fora em Clark Randall, soube que ele esteve feliz em ouvir que ela estava apaixonada por ele, apenas admitindo em seu subconsciente mas feliz do mesmo modo. Ele soube. Ele amava Hermione também.

Harry piscou para clarear sua mente enquanto ele estudava Hermione como se ele nunca a tivesse visto antes. Ou mais precisamente, como se ele a estivesse vendo com novos olhos, o que ele supôs que estava, novos olhos de um Harry que a amava e sabia disso... A curva da bochecha dela parecia estar pedindo à sua mão para toca-la... seus lábios, rosas com umas manchas cor leve de pêssego – como ele nunca tinha notado como eles eram suaves e beijáveis? O calor dos olhos castanhos dela com manchas douradas...

Ele a amava por sua lealdade, sua amizade, sua bondade, sua inteligência... Pelo jeito que ela ia para todas as partidas de quadribol, para o bem dele, mesmo sabendo que ele sabia perfeitamente que não era pelo jogo em si. Ele a amava pela determinação dela em ter certeza de que ele estava vivo...

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de quando isso começou ou como; não houve na verdade nenhum trovão vindo do céu. Talvez tenha começado desde a primeira vez que ele a viu, uma garota de 11 anos de cabelo crespo à procura de um sapo que um garoto que ela conheceu naquele mesmo dia havia perdido – só alguém tão gentil e solidário como ela para se dar o trabalho. Talvez tenha começado a partir do momento que ela mentiu para os professores para impedir que ele e Rony entrassem em uma encrenca enorme, quando ele já sabia que mentir para algum professor era considerado crime aos olhos dela. Seja lá quando isso começou, todo o tempo que ele passou com ela, as experiências e as aventuras e os minutos de silêncio quando nenhuma conversa era necessária; em todos esses momentos isso cresceu. Até este instante, esse dia, em que ele soube.

Ele a amava. Ele observou quando ela acenou para cumprimentar Gina e Luna e então virou-se de volta para Rony quando ele lhe fez uma pergunta sobre Feitiços. Ele a amava...

Rony olhou para Harry com curiosidade, antes de chacoalhar a mão na frente do rosto dele, fazendo Harry piscar e quase pular para trás. "Terra para Harry. O que está te incomodando, cara?" Rony perguntou casualmente o bastante apesar de ele estar preocupado com o comportamento estranho que Harry teve no dia anterior e nessa manhã.

Harry balançou a cabeça, forçando um sorriso. "Nada sério para ser honesto." Assumindo que _sério _ele queria dizer algo relacionado a Voldemort, e ele sabia que Rony entenderia o que ele queria dizer. Não deixava de ser uma resposta verdadeira, pelo menos...

Ele se forçou a parar de pensar em Hermione, colocando seus pensamentos de lado, agradecido de que ele tinha um jogo de quadribol para se concentrar no lugar. Ele pensaria nela mais tarde, quando ele estaria sozinho de novo sem distração alguma...

------------------------------------------------------------

Harry escapou mais cedo do Salão Comunal e da comemoração da vitória da Grifnória no quadribol, dizendo que estava cansado por não ter conseguido dormir direito na noite anterior, o que era verdade, mas não o motivo verdadeiro por ele querer sair. Ele se jogou na cama, fechando as curtinas e olhando em direção ao brasão de Hogwarts que ele mal podia ver pelo dossel acima dele.

Ele podia ver Hermione em sua mente, a qualquer hora que ele fechasse os olhos. Ver seu sorriso, seu rosto concentrado ou bravo com alguma injustiça... Ele a amava e se perguntava como ele nunca tinha percebido isso mais cedo. Parecia tão óbvio... Que outra garota poderia entendê-lo tão bem? Em que outra pessoa ele poderia confiar tão completamente? Que garota seria capaz de até tentar substituir Hermione em questão de importância em sua vida, quando Hermione tem sido sua melhor amiga por tanto tempo?

Era muito claro agora... Ele a amava... mas apesar de essas palavras passarem pelo seu pensamento pela milésima vez, ele sabia que que ele não podia dize-las para ela. Ele não tinha o _direito _de amar alguém agora... ele não tinha o direito de dizer a ela, de começar um relacionamento com ela bem agora. Ele era um homem marcado, um alvo, e ele não podia fazer isso com ela. Ele não poderia contar a ela que ele a amava e então ir e lutar contra Voldemort sem nem saber se ele iria viver ou morrer. Isso não era justo para ela. Ele não podia fazer isso. Ele sabia que isso faria com que fosse ainda mais difícil para Hermione ve-lo ir embora para lutar contra Voldemort. Ele sabia o quanto ela se preocupava com ele só por eles serem amigos; isso estava claro nos olhos dela quando ela o encarava em todas as vezes que ela lhe dava um livro novo de DCAT ou lhe contava sobre algum feitiço que ela tinha encontrado e que poderia ajuda-lo...

Seria muito mais difícil para ela se eles estivessem namorando ou em algum outro tipo de relacionamento. E seria mais difícil para ele, sabendo que estaria sendo difícil para ela...

Sem falar que isso faria dela um alvo também. Ele sabia que Voldemort iria dar pulos com a idéia da importância de Hermione para ele. Ele pensou em Sirius, do que havia acontecido a Sirius porque Voldemort sabia o quanto o garoto se importava com ele... Não, ele não podia fazer aquilo com Hermione, não podia coloca-la em perigo maior do que aquele em que ela já estava só por ser nascida trouxa e ainda sua amiga para completar. Se soubessem que ele a amava... ele se arrepiou com idéia; Hermione se tornaria o primeiro alvo de Voldemort.

Isso não poderia acontecer. Ele não _permitiria _que isso acontecesse. Ele não poderia dizer a ela ou a alguém que ele a amava.

Ele suspirou involuntariamente. Ele nunca havia sentido tanto rancor do seu destino como ele sentia nesse momento. Qualquer outro garoto poderia se declarar para a garota que ele amava, só tendo o medo da rejeição. Ele não tinha esse medo mas ele não podia se declarar para a _sua _garota. Não agora, não ainda. Talvez nunca...

Ele tentou sumir com esse pensamento mórbido mas ele persistiu. _Talvez nunca..._ Ele não sabia se ele iria sobreviver ao seu próximo encontro com Voldemort. Ele estava quase meio-certo, de fato, que ele não sobreviveria. E ele não tinha se importado com isso, ou pelo menos tinha se importado muito pouco em se tratando de sua própria vida, porque ele sempre acreditou que seu objetivo na vida estaria cumprido se ele livrasse o mundo de Voldemort para sempre, mesmo se ele morresse no processo. E depois de tudo, se seu propósito, objetivo, missão, destino, o que quer que seja fosse realmente cumprido, que outra razão ele teria para viver?

Até agora. Até Hermione. Agora ele sabia que ele queria viver. Ele queria viver por ela, para que ele pudesse dizer a ela que a amava, para que ele pudesse beija-la do jeito que ele queria... Ele desejava viver...

_E um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... _Ele se arrepiou involuntariamente enquanto as palavras que o perseguiam ecoavam novamente em sua mente, só que agora com uma ameaça adicionada. Seu destino, talvez; sua maldição, definitivamente... E, oh, mas ele odiava isso. Ele odiava saber que ele teria que guardar esse segredo de Hermione. Ele odiava a idéia de que ela passaria pelos próximos meses com a incerteza dos sentimentos dele quando ele sabia que poderia trazer um sorriso ao seu rosto (um lindo sorriso, ele pensou) só contando a ela.

Novamente, Harry permaneceu acordado, olhando para a tapeçaria da cama pela maior parte da noite. Mas pela manhã ele ficou calmo. Ele sabia o que ele tinha que fazer, ele resignou-se a isso. E depois de tudo, ele sabia que Voldemort viria atrás dele em breve. Não demoraria muito agora... Pela primeira vez sua apreensão com relação ao duelo com Voldemort foi ofuscada por outro assunto, algo mais forte: seu amor por Hermione e sua vontade de se declarar para ela...

------------------------------------------------------------

O momento havia chegado.

O momento que ela vinha temendo já há 2 anos havia chegado, o momento em que Harry teria que ir embora, ir confrontar Voldemort. Ela não poderia deixa-lo ir embora assim, sem lhe dizer como ela se sentia. Ela só não conseguiria. Ela nem parou para temer a reação dele, não parou para se perguntar se ele a rejeitaria. Todos os seus medos e sua preocupação estavam focados no que Harry teria que encarar, no que poderia acontecer com ele, sem deixar espaço para ela se preocupar consigo mesma...

Ela agarrou o braço dele. "Harry, espere."

Ele virou-se para olhar para ela, a expressão concentrada em seu rosto, sua boca inflexível se suavizando enquanto ele se voltava para ela.

"Harry, eu – eu..."

Ele a cortou antes que ela pudesse terminar. "Não! Não diga isso, Hermione, eu não quero ouvir."

Ela recuou. Ela não tinha pensado que ela poderia sentir algo além de seu medo por Harry mas descobriu que ela ainda podia sentir dor, podia sentir seu coração quebrado...

Harry estremeceu com a dor no rosto dela, odiando-se por machuca-la. Seu tom de voz abrandou enquanto ele acrescentava, "Não agora, não aqui... Me diga quando eu voltar." E pela primeira vez, a voz de Harry estava certa, confiante quando ele mencionou que voltaria. Ele _voltaria_; ele tinha que voltar. Ele tinha muito pelo que viver, pelo que lutar agora. Ele voltaria por ela; ele voltaria para que ele pudesse dizer a ela que a amava, para poder ouvir dela que ela o amava... Ele voltaria por _ela_...

_Uma força que é a um só tempo mais maravilhosa e mais terrível que a morte... _Ele ouviu a voz do diretor Dumbledore explicando o poder do amor, a força que o havia salvado... E ele entendeu. Ele sobreviveria a isso por causa do amor, de seu amor por Hermione e do amor dela por ele. Ele sobreviveria para que ele pudesse contar a ela... Porque ele sabia que ele não podia deixar esse mundo sem que ela soubesse... Ele estava indo embora com sua tarefa mais importante ainda incompleta, estranhamente certo de que ele não poderia morrer sem dizer a ela, finalmente, que ela era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, que era por ela que ele lutava.

Ele forçou um sorriso para ela e a beijou, só um leve roçar dos lábios dele na bochecha dela, antes de encontrar os olhos da garota. "Eu vou voltar," ele disse com um suspiro intenso, a força de sua promessa em seus próprios olhos.

E então ele se foi.

Nos dias e noites que se seguiram... Hermione passou por eles em constante medo e preocupação. Hogwarts basicamente se fechou enquanto esperava; ninguém nem ao menos fingiu que estava tudo normal, apenas esperaram. Esperaram por novidades, alguma indicação de que o inferno criado pelo crescente poder de Voldemort havia terminado de uma vez ou crescido incomensuravelmente. Esperaram...

Ela revivia o momento que ele foi embora de novo e de novo, a certeza estranha de sua promessa, resultando num voto, de que ele voltaria... O beijo na sua bochecha, um gesto incomum da parte dele, já que Harry nunca havia iniciado um contato fisico com ninguém, embora ele tenha ficado bem mais acostumado com isso ao passar dos anos. Mas apesar disso, os poucos gestos físicos da amizade entre eles sempre aconteciam com a iniciativa dela. Ela sempre foi a única a toca-lo, a abraça-lo, a beijar sua bochecha. Aquele contato dos lábios dele na bochecha dela foi uma mudança e ela passou horas se perguntando o que isso indicava. Ela queria acreditar que isso queria dizer que ele a amava mas uma parte dela raciocinou de que no último momento antes de ele ir embora, regras normais de comportamento poderiam ser quebradas devido a tensão da situação. Mas então ela se lembrava do olhar nos olhos dele, da _verdade_ neles quando ele prometeu que voltaria, voltaria para ela, e ela teve esperança. Teve esperança e esperou...

CONTINUA...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Nota da Tradutora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, o último estarei postando logo...

Valew pelas reviews!!! Adoro quando posso ler o que vocês estão achando! Então não deixem de manda-las, beleza?

Silvinha Potter


	3. O amor faz valer a pena

**Voz do Coração **

**Disclaimer:** Veja a primeira parte.

**Nota da Autora:** Para todos aqueles que acreditam que o amor salvará Harry no final.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Parte 3: O amor faz valer a pena **

Ela saiu para caminhar, cansada demais para ficar dentro do castelo, dispensando a oferta de companhia de Rony. Ela queria ficar sozinha.

Havia passado mais de 4 dias desde que Harry foi embora, 4 dias de nada. Sem novidades, nada que indicasse se Harry estava vivo ou – ela parou seus pensamentos abruptamente, incapaz de até formular a idéia de que Harry pudesse não estar vivo... Ele havia prometido que voltaria e ela se apoiou naquela promessa, até irracionalmente ás vezes ela pensava, mas apoiada nela de qualquer jeito.

Porque a opção alternativa era impensável.

Ela estava no seu caminho de volta quando ela viu. Um pedaço negro amarrotado no meio do verde da grama.

Mais tarde, ela nunca podeira explicar como ela sabia o que era. Ela só _sabia_.

Seu coração parou e por um momento ela não conseguiu se mover, não conseguiu pensar. Só um instante e então ela gritou, "Harry!" e correu, medo e amor e esperança e terror brotando de dentro dela, colocando velocidade em seus pés.

Era Harry. Harry, machucado, ensanguentado, inconsciente, com os óculos quebrados, apertando duas varinhas numa mão e na outra um pedaço de roupa. Ela segurou o grito de horror com a visão dele, sabendo que entrar em pânico não ajudaria em nada. Ela precisava ficar calma; Harry precisava que ela ficasse calma...

-------------------------------------------------------

Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça, suspirando pesado, quando ela viu Harry. Ela tinha forçadamente expulsado todos da Enfermaria, todos com exceção de Hermione, Rony, e a diretora McGonagall. E agora ela fez uma careta, balançando a cabeça novamente enquanto ela passava sua varinha pelo corpo de Harry para averiguar todos os ferimentos.

"Ele – ele vai ficar bom?" McGonagall finalmente formulou a questão que Hermione e Rony não tinham se atrevido a fazer, sua voz hesitante e reprimida de forma completamente incomum.

Madame Pomfrey suspirou de novo, o som enviando uma onda fresca de medo para Hermione e causando o aperto da mão de Rony no braço da garota.

"É difícil dizer," ela finalmente respondeu. "Seus ferimentos físicos são terríveis mas podem ser curados, com tempo." Houve outra pausa. "Mas o dano na mente dele..." Ela olhou para Hermione e Rony, um olhar incomum de simpatia nos olhos dela. "Eu não sei quando – ou se – ele vai acordar."

Por um momento Hermione pensou que seus joelhos iriam ceder. _Quando ou se ele vai acordar... Se..._ Não! Sua mente gritou em negação às palavras de Madame Pomfrey. Harry _não podia_ não acordar; ela não podia perde-lo, não agora, não assim...

-------------------------------------------------------

Dor. Muita dor. Em todo lugar. O corpo inteiro dele machucado em todo lugar. E tudo estava tão escuro...

De repente, ele se viu de volta a Hogwarts, andando ao lado do lago. O sol estava brilhando e era um daqueles dias belos onde o mundo parecia estar celebrando a primavera. Nada doía mais. Ele se sentia maravilhoso, feliz, completamente livre pela primeira vez na vida.

_E de repente ele os viu e sorriu, de algum modo sem estar surpreso. Ele estava esperando para ve-los, não estava? Seus pais, de mãos dadas sorrindo; Sirius rindo logo atrás deles, Hagrid, radiante e acenando com uma mão grande. Professor Dumbledore estava lá também, sorrindo como os outros, seus olhos azuis brilhantes como nunca por trás de seus óculos. _

_E lá estava ele, na frente de todos eles. _

_Lílian sorriu enquanto o abraçou. "Harry, você conseguiu. Seu pai e eu sempre soubemos que você conseguiria e estamos tão orgulhosos..." _

_Tiago colocou uma mão no seu ombro antes de dar um abraço no seu filho, e Harry percebeu que ele estava um pouco mais alto que seu pai. "Esse é o meu garoto," ele disse, seu sorriso ficando ainda maior. _

_Sirius colocou uma mão em cada um de seus ombros dizendo, "Sabia que você podia fazer isso, Harry," e Harry sorriu, abraçando seu padrinho pela primeira vez. "Obrigado, Sirius." _

_Ele virou-se para Hagrid que bateu no seu ombro algumas vezes, quase derrubando-o no chão. "Tudo certo, Harry. Você conseguiu, sabia que você podia."_

_Professor Dumbledore sorriu e assentiu sua aprovação. "Sim, de fato, Harry. Você encontrou sua força dentro de você." _

_Lílian falou alto. "Agora é a sua vez de ser feliz, querido. Venha," ela disse, estendendo a mão. "Está na hora de nós sermos uma família de novo. Você não tem que sofrer mais."_

_Ser feliz... sem sofrimento, sem dor, sem preocupação... Parecia maravilhoso..._

_E ainda assim ele hesitou, resumindo sua hesitação numa única palavra. "Hermione." _

_Ele tentou explicar, dizer a seus pais que ele a amava, que ele não podia deixa-la assim, mas as palavras não viriam. Enfim ele disse simplesmente, "Eu – eu preciso dela." _

_Lílian e Tiago se olharam, um olhar carinhoso em seus olhos antes de voltarem sua atenção para Harry. _

_Os olhos verdes de Lílian, os mesmos que ele tinha, brilharam suavemente. "Seu pai me disse a mesma coisa uma vez, que ele precisava de mim." Ela pausou e então ela começou a assentir, sorrindo apesar das lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. "Sim, Harry, você está certo. Fique com a sua Hermione. Ela, e seus sentimentos por ela, são mais importantes do que qualquer outra coisa." _

_Tiago e Sirius estavam ambos assentindo, compreensão e aprovação nos olhos deles. _

_Todos olharam em direção ao Professor Dumbledore assim que ele deu um passo a frente, seus olhos em Harry. "Viver é sentir dor, Harry. Mas também é sentir alegria, saber triunfar e amar. Aqui," ele abriu os braços para mostrar o que havia ao redor deles, "neste lugar, nós só conhecemos o encantamento da vida e nenhum sofrimento. Você sabe, Harry, que se você ficar, você pode finalmente ser feliz, livre, uma criança de verdade pela primeira vez. O que você tem que decidir é se ela faz valer a pena tudo o que você vai sofrer na sua vida futura. Ela vale a pena?" _

_Harry olhou para seus pais, seu padrinho, seu primeiro amigo, seu professor. E ele não hesitou. "Vale." _

_Foi tudo o que ele disse, tudo o que ele precisava dizer. Ele não precisava acrescentar o que ele sabia e o que ele suspeitava que pelo menos Sirius e Hagrid soubessem: sem Hermione, ele nunca seria completamente feliz; ele sentiria falta de uma parte de si mesmo... _

_Dumbledore sorriu então, assentindo devagar. "Ame, Harry; nunca esqueça de que isso é o que há de mais importante e poderoso no mundo." _

"_Ame," Lílian afirmou, apertando de leve o ombro de Harry antes de dar um passo para trás. _

"_Ame," Tiago e Sirius repetiram, Tiago lhe dando um abraço rápido antes de dar um passo para trás e parar do lado de Lílian. _

"_Ame," Hagrid disse, secando seus olhos e acenando com a mão. _

"_Ame," Dumbledore disse com segurança. "Ame, Harry, e viva." _

_E a dor explodiu pelo seu corpo e ele estava novamente sozinho... _

-------------------------------------------------------

Ele não conseguia mover a mão. Por que ele não conseguia?

Alguém a estava segurando. Hermione.

Ela estava falando alguma coisa. O que ela estava dizendo? Ele precisou forçar a si mesmo para se concentrar, ouvir o que ela estava dizendo através da neblina que parecia estar obscurecendo sua mente.

"Você precisa acordar, Harry. Por favor acorde. Você lutou tanto por tanto tempo, Harry, lute só mais uma vez, lute pra ficar aqui. Você não pode ir embora. Você me prometeu que voltaria, Harry, você prometeu." A voz dela falhou um pouco mas ela continuou, embora ele pudesse ouvir o som de lágrimas em sua voz. "Eu amo você, Harry. Você pode me ouvir? Eu amo você e você não pode ir embora. Eu amo você; eu sempre amei você..." Sua voz baixou para quase um sussurro. "Eu sempre vou amar você. Por favor, Harry, acorde, volte pra mim..."

A dor cessou um pouco ao som daquelas palavras que ele esteve esperando a vida toda para ouvir, aquelas três palavras ditas pela pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Ele tinha que dizer a ela que ele também a amava, tinha que dizer a ela que tinha feito tudo por ela...

Mas doía... Ele não conseguia abrir os olhos; isso requeria muito esforço e ele estava tão cansado... Cansado de se machucar, cansado de tentar... Novamente a escuridão o levou...

-------------------------------------------------------

Foram os quatro dias mais longos da vida de Hermione.

Ela continuou sua vigília ao lado da cama de Harry, segurando a mão dele, tentando introduzir nele sua própria força, seu amor, se perguntando enquanto ela olhava para a face pálida dele e olhos fechados se ela voltaria a ter aqueles olhos verdes olhando para ela de novo...

"Hermione. Hermione, acorde."

Ela acordou com um toque em seu ombro, olhando para cima para ver Rony e Madame Pomfrey.

"Hermione, você devia descansar. Você pode ficar doente," Rony disse gentilmente.

Hermione pensou consigo que Rony provavelmente parecia um pouco melhor do que ela mesma. Ele estava pálido e seus olhos vermelhos por falta de sono. A principal diferença entre eles era que ele ficava acordado por maior parte da noite no Salão Comunal da Grifnória enquanto ela ficava na Enfermaria. (Ela sabia que Rony não conseguia ficar no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano na Torre da Grifnória onde ainda estavam as coisas de Harry enquanto a cama dele estava vazia e o próprio Harry estava inconsciente na Enfermaria sem que ninguém soubesse se ele recuperaria a consciência novamente.)

"Não, Rony. Eu quero ficar com ele. Se ele acordar, eu não quero que ele esteja sozinho. Você entende, não entende, Rony? Que eu tenho que ficar com ele?" Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos pedindo compreensão.

Ele assentiu bem devagar. "Sim, eu entendo."

Foi o primeiro reconhecimento que ele deu de saber sobre seus sentimentos por Harry e ela sorriu, seu primeiro sorriso em mais de uma semana. "Obrigada."

"Mas pelo menos vá até a cozinha e coma alguma coisa e então vá tomar ar fresco. Eu vou ficar com Harry um pouco. Você pode ir dizer a Dobby como ele está," Rony continuou, sorrindo de leve.

"Srta Granger," Madame Pomfrey falou alto, "Sr. Weasley tem razão. Você devia comer alguma coisa e tomar ar fresco. Não é como se a condição do Sr. Potter se alterasse drasticamente na sua ausência."

Ela sabia que eles estavam certos. Ela de repente percebeu que ela não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que ela tinha comido alguma coisa. "Tudo bem. Eu volto logo então." Ela parou para olhar para Harry de novo. "Me chamem se ele acordar," ela disse suavemente, virando-se para Rony.

"Claro. Agora caia fora daqui," ele replicou, seu sorriso zombeteiro suavizando suas palavras.

Ela sorriu de volta e saiu, dirigindo-se às cozinhas.

As terras de Hogwarts foram estritamente fechadas para o resto do mundo bruxo, com exceção de Remo Lupin e dos Weasleys, mas isso não impediu a chegada das corujas. O Profeta Diário mandava uma coruja a cada meia hora perguntando sobre a condição dele, se Harry havia acordado e quando (ou se) ele daria uma entrevista. Todas as respostas sobre a condição de Harry, enviadas todas as noites, haviam sido as mesmas – que ele ainda estava inconsciente e que ninguém sabia quando ele recobraria a consciência.

Ninguém sabia... O pensamento a perseguia em todos os minutos do dia.

Será que Harry, _Harry_, poderia realmente não acordar, mas ficar apenas deitado inconsciente dia após dia, ano após ano, como ela ouviu que alguns pacientes permanentes do St. Mungo's faziam? Harry que tinha sobrevivido em tantas situações, que era tão forte até mesmo quando ele próprio não percebia isso... Ele _não podia_...

E ainda assim... ainda assim... ela não conseguia negar o medo gelado de que ele poderia... Madame Pomfrey havia parecido tão impressionada...

Não. Ela se deu uma sacudida mental, recusando a deixar-se ceder por medos como esse. Harry iria acordar. Ele se recuperaria. Ele ficaria bem.

Ela acreditava nisso.

Ela _tinha _que acreditar nisso...

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou com a mesma consciência de que alguém, que Hermione, estava segurando sua mão entre as dela. Ele esperou pela mesma explosão de dor que acompanhava todos os seus momentos de consciência desde que ele havia encarado Voldemort – mas ela não veio. Ele se sentiu tenso, pesado, mas de algum modo sem dor. E isso era um alívio abençoado.

Tentativamente, ele apertou seus dedos entre os de Hermione. Ele saberia o momento que ela sentiria sua leve pressão quando falhasse o ritmo da respiração da garota.

Outro esforço, outro minuto, e ele se forçou a falar. "Hermione..." Beleza, não falar exatamente; o nome dela saiu como algo um pouco maior que um sussurro, só um som insignificante escapando de sua boca.

Levou outro esforço extraordinário da parte dele tentar abrir os olhos, mas ele se forçou a isso. Sua visão estava embaçada e ele piscou devagar, até que clareasse e então ele a viu. Ele a viu e se sentiu em casa, se sentiu seguro...

Um sorriso estava tremendo nos lábios dela, embora houvessem lágrimas em seus olhos. "Harry, você acordou. Oh, eu estou tão feliz..."

Bem devagar, os olhos dele miraram o rosto dela, inconscientemente memorizando-o, o rosto querido que ele conhecia tão bem, o rosto que ele viu em sua mente durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve fora, quando ele encarou Voldemort, a figura mental em que ele se apoiou mesmo no meio da Cruciatus, o lembrete de que ele não estava lutando por uma idéia abstrata ou até para salvar um mundo anônimo... Ele estava lutando por ela – pela amizade, pela lealdade, pela _felicidade_ que ela trouxe à sua vida – pelo amor que ela lhe havia dado e o amor que ela tinha lhe ensinado a sentir. A imagem dela, a compreensão de que ele tinha que sobreviver pelo bem dela e não só pelo seu, a promessa que ele tinha feito de voltar – tudo isso lhe deu força, o último pedaço de força e de energia que ele precisava para ser o último sobrevivente, quando tudo estava terminado e ele desejava desistir, parar de tentar... No último momento antes de ele finalmente derrotar seu inimigo ele quase podia jurar que ouviu a voz dela, como ele ouvia nas suas partidas de quadribol, _Vamos, Harry, você consegue_. E no último instante, ele se forçou a ter um semblante lívido de um sorriso e pensou, _Eu consegui, Hermione, por você..._

Só olhar para o rosto dela foi como cura para ele... Ele fez uma careta de leve. "Você parece exausta," ele tentou dizer, sua voz rouca com a falta de uso.

Ela riu um pouquinho, secando as lágrimas de seu rosto, terminando com um meio-soluço. "Harry Potter, isso é coisa que se diga quando eu passei a última semana sem nem saber se eu conversaria com você de novo?"

"Quanto tempo..." ele fez o mínimo dos movimentos com sua cabeça, indicando seus arredores, a Enfermaria. E como sempre, ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

"Voc está aqui por quatro dias, Harry. Hoje é sábado; era segunda-feira à noite quando eu te encontrei."

"Desculpa..." Harry se forçou a dizer. Desculpa por toda a preocupação que ele tinha lhe causado, pelas lágrimas, pelas noites sem dormir que haviam deixado sombras debaixo dos olhos dela...

Ela sorriu, apertando a mão dele entre as dela. "Não se desculpe; você não tem do que se desculpar."

Ele assentiu de leve, a exaustão começando a tomar conta dele novamente.

Hermione fez menção de se levantar. "Eu vou chamar Madame Pomfrey; ela vai querer saber que você está consciente."

Ele apertou forte a mão dela na dele. "Fica comigo," ele tentou dizer.

Ela se sentou de novo, sorrindo através das lágrimas que ainda estavam em seus olhos. "Pelo tempo que você quiser."

Os lábios dele se moveram numa tentativa de um sorriso enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. "Obrigado," ele murmurou.

Hermione sentou-se ali com ele até perceber que ele estava adormecido. Ele havia acordado. Ele acordaria de novo. E tudo o que ela conseguiu pensar foi, _obrigada_, embora ela não soubesse a quem estava agradecendo.

-------------------------------------------------------

A primeira coisa que Harry viu quando acordou foi Hermione, sentada numa cadeira perto de sua cama. A mão dela estava segurando a dele, do mesmo modo que estava quando ele adormeceu.

E ele de repente percebeu que ele se sentia feliz, em paz. Ele estava preso numa cama na Enfermaria onde ele já tinha passado tempo demais. Mas Voldemort se foi e ele tinha certeza de que estava no lugar certo, com Hermione, que o amava.

Ele pensou em seu sonho?, fantasia?, onde quer que fosse que ele esteve, o lugar onde ele havia escolhido Hermione ao invés de permanecer com seus pais, com Sirius e Hagrid. Olhando para ela agora, ele sabia por que ele nem havia hesitado. Hermione _era_ sua felicidade; era bem simples assim. E observando-a, ele sentiu as palavras que ele nunca disse para nenhuma outra pessoa se espalharem em seu peito. Ele queria dizer essas palavras para ela, e ele disse, bem suave, um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, partindo da idéia de que ele não queria acorda-la. Não precisava que alguém lhe dissesse que ela não tinha dormido tanto nos últimos dias. Foi só um som baixinho escapando de seus lábios. "Eu amo você, Hermione."

Hermione se espreguiçou, fazendo aqueles leves sons de quem está acordando e que trouxeram um sorriso para os lábios dele. Era algo tão íntimo observar alguém dormir, mesmo sendo uma soneca numa cadeira, e então observar esse alguém acordar. Não era algo que normalmente se via, mesmo com os amigos, ao menos que você divida o quarto. São só esses momentos breves que aproximam as pessoas, e ele sorriu com a percepção de que isso, acordar para ver Hermione, observa-la dormir e acordar, era algo que ele queria durante todos os dias pelo resto de sua vida.

Ela abriu os olhos e o viu e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso. "Harry, você está acordado," ela disse de leve. "Como está se sentindo?"

"Melhor. Eu não me sinto mais como se eu tivesse sido atropelado por um bando de hipogrifos," ele brincou.

Ela se arrepiou de leve e seus olhos se escureceram com as palavras dele.

Harry se apressou para mudar de assunto, olhando para baixo, mais diretamente para suas mãos dadas. "Obrigado por ficar comigo."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso pequeno, um que ele nunca havia visto antes e de algum jeito ele sabia que ela nunca tinha mostrado para nenhuma outra pessoa, um sorriso de carinho, de quem se importa. Um sorriso que transmitia força, só de olhar para ele. "Onde mais eu estaria quando você está na Enfermaria?"

A questão era tão simples e ainda tão direta, um lembrete de todas as vezes nos últimos sete anos em que ele esteve machucado tanto por causa do Quadribol quanto por Voldemort e Hermione esteve com ele. Ela sempre esteve com ele; em qualquer hora que ele esteve ferido (e até mesmo quando ele não estava), ela sempre esteve lá com ele. Que raios ele fez para merecer tamanha lealdade?

Ele soluçou. "Hermione, eu – eu quero te dizer uma coisa."

"O que é, Harry?"

Ele abriu a boca, fechou, franziu um pouco as sombrancelhas como se estivesse pensando em como colocar seus pensamentos em palavras antes de dizer simplesmente, "Eu amo você."

Ela prendeu a respiração, seus olhos lacrimejando. "Oh, Harry..." ela suspirou de leve.

Ele continuou, as palavras vinham rápido agora que o mais importante a ser dito já estava fora do caminho, e durante todo o tempo os olhos dele prenderam os dela. Ele teve um pressentimento repentino de que esse era o momento mais importante de sua vida, o momento em que ele dizia a Hermione a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Encarar Voldemort foi um dever, o fim de anos de tensão e preocupação e perigos. Mas isso – isso era a _razão _pela qual ele tinha feito tudo, a razão pela qual ele sobreviveu... "Eu não permiti que você dissesse antes de eu ir embora. Eu acho que uma pequena parte de mim não queria ouvir isso até que tudo estivesse acabado. É por causa disso também que eu não te disse antes, apesar do fato que eu sei disso há meses já." Ele fez uma pausa, apertando forte a mão dela na sua. "Eu sabia que eu não podia morrer sem te contar que eu te amava, sabia que eu voltaria, até mesmo do inferno, pra te dizer." Ele sorriu de leve. "Eu te prometi que voltaria e eu tinha que manter minha promessa, não tinha?"

Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas em seu rosto. "Oh Harry... eu também amo você."

Seus olhos se encontraram e se prenderam. Então bem devagar, ela se inclinou para baixo, os olhos dela nunca deixando os dele, até que eles se fecharam no último instante. E seus lábios se encontraram pela primeira vez.

O beijo foi suave, tingido com uma leve incerteza sobre esse novo passo em seu relacionamento, suave e doce e perfeito...

Harry pensou em seus pais, Sirius, Hagrid, e em sua oferta de paraíso, e ele soube sem sombra de dúvida que ele tinha tomado a decisão certa. Isso, estar com Hermione, saber que ela o amava e que ele finalmente estava livre para ama-la – isso sim era seu paraíso.

FIM

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora: **Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu! O encontro do Harry com seus pais e os outros foi a melhor parte, na minha opinião! E vocês, o que acharam??? Me contem!!!

Até a próxima!!!  
Silvinha Potter


End file.
